Snow White and The Huntsman Epilogue
by ResidentEvilChris
Summary: This is sort of an epilogue, it is about 3 months after Snow's Coronation. William and Snow are in an arrainged marriage, but Snow is in love with Eric The Huntsman so she asks him to call off their wedding. This is what he thinks about it. May be a multi chaptered fic if requested.


Okay well I hope you like this Fic!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

My breath stopped. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Snow White, the woman I was in love with was asking me to call off our arrainged marriage so she could marry the Huntsman.

I put my hand on the back of the chair next to me, hoping it could hold my weight. I felt faint though I hoped I wouldn't pass out in front of Snow. That would be overly humilating.

Was this what it felt like to lose? If it was then I think this feeling shouldn't be so foreign to me as I have lost many things in my lifetime. I try not to dwell on such things so before I could reminisce in my past ordeals I pushed the thoughts away.

Snow put a hand on my shoulder, her eyes filled with worry. "Are you alright William?" I hastily nod and stand up straight, as she opened her mouth obviously about to continue with her little speech.

Suddenly it hit me like a pile of bricks to the face. I didn't feel this way because I lost. I felt this way because my heart was breaking.

Even though our marriage was arrainged I was marrying Snow for love not politics. But apparently she loves The huntsman, isn't how it's supposed to be.

The Prince always gets the Princess-or in this case Queen. She was mine first. I was her best friend and she was mine. I did everything I could have done to protect her, I begged my father to go back for her when she fell off the horse, but my father believed she was already as good as dead.

Then when the queen told us everyone that was in the castle was dead I stupidly believed her. But the queen is full of lies and trickery I shouldn't have believed her. I should have gone back and looked for Snow.

When I found out Snow was alive I once again did everything I could to save her, but I failed once more. The Huntsman had already gotten to her and saved her. Maybe if I had just gone back for her, then we would have grown up together and she never would have met the Huntsman and maybe she would love me as I love her.

Despite him stealing her from me I hold no ill towards The Huntsman, he did save her when I failed to. He was a very caring man when he isn't drunk. But ever since Queen Ravenna died, i've only seen him drink a few times. I can't blame him for falling for her also, for she is fair, and wise, and kind, and beautiful, and everything a queen should be.

I felt like such a fool for loving her. I've always known about the obvious attraction between her and The Huntsman but I figured she was just curious about men, she had been locked in a tower her for most of her adolescent life.

And it's quite obvious that Snow is very pretty so it's only natural that the Huntsman would also be attracted to her. Nothing was supposed to come of that attraction but apparently something did- love.

Snow continued on with her speech that I suppose is supposed to be encouraging. She smiled and grabbed my hand with both of hers. They are so small and pale but it didn't make her look sickly. She looked luminescent.

I vacantly nod my head as she goes on about how arrainged marriages worked for some people, but for others.

"It's best to find someone that you love to marry. Your a great guy and I know you will make another girl happy someday even if you decide an arraigned marriage is best for you. I can't stand beside someone I don't love and pledge my love, life, and loyalty to them. I love Eric and I want us to be happy." She looked at me in the eye as she said the last part of her speech. "I want you to be happy" She added as she kissed me on the cheek and left the dining hall that we were currently in.

I just wanted to cry out that I had found someone I love that made me happy that I would be more than grateful to marry. It was her.

I finally collasped into the chair and put my head into my hands wanting nothing more than to disappear.

Snow really had changed. She even called The Huntsman Eric now. Was that the first time or had I just not noticed it until just now?

How could Snow not know of my feelings? I made them quite clear. But apparently my affections were too trasparent though, as she obviously did not know of them or perhaps she thought it best to just ignore them. Either way it is quite clear that she does not return my feelings.

I wonder if I must move out of the castle now, as I have been staying here to get closer to Snow since we were going to be wed.

Not everything works out the way it should though, if that were the case then Snow would be with me, not the commoner. The worst part is not having the heart to hate him. We fought war together, we shed blood, and tears together. We shared a few ales and laughs in congratulations of the Queen's crowning.

He was like an old friend. He fit right in with me and Snow. He even already had a nickname for her. Snowy. He called her that at first to get on her nerves, but I suppose the nickname stuck as he still calls her that.

Perhaps in another life time I would have called her Snowy, we would have had 3 beautiful children, and under our rule, the kingdom would have pospered greatly. We would have grown old together, and then been buried next to each other.

But in this lifetime, Snowy is Eric's name for Snow. They will have beautiful kids together, and the land will thrive under their ruling. They will grow old and never stop loving each other. The thought makes my heart hurt.

I suppose an Ale would be exceptional right now. I couldn't force Snow into marriage with me if she doesn't love me, so I simply wished her luck with Eric. I just walked out of the castle and went to find the nearest tavern.

Please Review and tell me if you thought it was good or bad, or if I should make it into a multi chaptered story..


End file.
